My lost Mate
by Nightfall2525
Summary: She was slod as a slave to his castle. He was told she was died. Sango/Sesshomar


It's been some time from my last story was posted. Will here is a new one I hope you all like it.

* * *

My lost Mate

In a land far far away lived a young girl named Sango. Her mother died when she was 5 years old.

At the age of 8 years old her farther remarried to a woman that had a son and a daughter named Hetan and Kagome twins.

Over the nest two years every thing was good they went to balls at the Castle. They meet the King and Queen and their two son's Prince Sesshomaru (13 years old) and Prince Inuyasha (10 years old).

Two years later Sango's father died and her new stepmother tock over as head of the house. She took Sango to the castle and used her to pay for her taxes. Sango was put to work in the kitchen helping them with the dishes. She did this for the next 5years and now she was 16 years old.

One night Ann one of the dinning room severs was sick. So now Sango had to sever the King's table.

The head kitchen worker pulled Sango aside. "Now Sango all you have to do is keep the royal family's glasses felled. Here's the win now go and don't talk only if they say you can." Pushing out the doors in to the dinning hall.

Throw the night Sango did as she was told. That was tell Prince Sesshomaru saw her necklace.

"You slave come here." He said pointing to Sango.

Sango walked over and bowed. "Yes milord?"

He pulled her necklace out and looked at it.

"Tell me where did you get this?" Letting it lay in his hand.

"My father gave it to me before he died. He said it was a gift from my future husband."

He cupped her chine and made her look up at him. He took in her sent to find on fear of him, but a sent he never forgotten.

"Tell me your name young one?"

She looked in to his golden eyes.

"Sango milord. Please I must get back to work if I wont to eat tonight." Pulling away from his hand slowly.

So be it." he watched as Sango left walking in to the kitchen.

His father looked at him. "Son what's wrong? If you wont to bed her then do so. She is only a slave."

That was one thing he hated about his father. After his stepmother was killed he stopped caring about things. Now he had 15 concubines and was still adding more.

That Night

Prince Sesshomaru walked to the slave's wing only to find it was cold and in need of repair. Using his nose to find her sent he followed it.

She was in a hot spring bathing.

"Tell me slave? Where did you get that neck leas? Did you still it from your last master?"

"I told you milord. I was given to me by my husband to be before my father died. My stepmother took me strait here and sold me as a slave. She wants her daughter Kagome to marry the next King." Getting out and putting an old Kimono she was given.

He slowly moved Sango's kimono down her neck were small matting mark was found.

He looked in to her eyes to see hope with in them. Hope he would know who she is and about there love.

"You have been here all this time and never come to me. I was told you died with your father. Father now wants me to take Kagome as my mate." Holding her close to his chest.

He started kissing her neck where is old clam mark was. He slowly removed her clothing and she did the same for him.

"Sango be my mate, my Queen. I want no other only you."

"Yes." Was all she could say.

Next night at the Ball

"Kagome remember after the King and Prince Sesshomaru was in. he will call you up to the thorn and tell the Kingdom that you are to be the next Queen and his son's mate."

Just then the King and some woman walked up to the Thorn. Next were Prince Sesshomaru and his human daughter Rin. Then Prince InuYanha and his mate Tohru.

"My people I am happy to present to you my oldest son and new King Sesshomaru." The King held up his hand to stop the people happy calls.

Kagome was getting ready to walk up but was stopped by the King's next words.

He held out his hand to the young woman he walked in with.

"And now it is with great honor I present to you my son's mate and new Queen Sango." Removing the veil from her face.

All the people cried out. "ALL HEIL King Sesshomaru, ALL HEIL Queen Sango."

"Milord Sango can't be Queen or Prince Sesshomaru's mate. You yours self signed a contract with my husband before he past away. Kagome is my only daughter. She is to be his mate and Queen not some slave."

"Hold your tong wench. My father did sign this paper, and his only daughter is my mate Sango should know for on that day I placed my mark on her. My dear lady this was done before he marred you. Now guards take them away." Said the new King with a smile on

Later that night in the royal bedroom of the new King and Queen.

"I love you Sango my Queen." Holding her close.

"And I love you my Sessy." Taking his lips in a loving kiss.

That night they made love and he gave her the gift of long life. Over the years they had many children.

And they lived happily ever after

?

* * *

please R/R and tell me what you think.


End file.
